


Carnelian

by Copperfur, leafmon1995



Series: Refusal to Yield [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pokemon Fan Games
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-14 15:10:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9187946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Copperfur/pseuds/Copperfur, https://archiveofourown.org/users/leafmon1995/pseuds/leafmon1995
Summary: Rebalanced Red tribute fic, fan-made game made by Wootius on PokéCommunity. Lots of training and Red will capture lots of different types. Red will battle Team Rocket along the way, shinies galore and a student from Pokémon Tech will crush on him. Can he make it all the way to the top? Mix of anime and games. Co-write with leafmon1995.





	1. Selection Day

It was the twenty-first century, the year 2016 of the current era. In this world, people and Pokémon alike have been living relatively peacefully; with the exception of some recent, sporadic conflicts to mar an otherwise uneventful history.

 

Pallet Town had been flat out since dawn, preparing to send the newest generation of Pokémon trainers out. The fifteen-year-old trainers were beginning their legacy, their journey to become legends. Some never made it at all.

 

Pokémon Masters were people who slept rough, ate lean, trained hard and lived harder. They never slept later than 8 A.M.

 

So, it was ironic that the hero of our story was still asleep at 9 A.M. Our hero's mother, having searched for him at the farewell gathering and not found him, climbed the stairs to his room and almost knocked the door down.

 

There he was, still fast asleep.

 

Now, Red, as you may not know, was Professor Oak’s Field Researcher. Thus, he had been up most of the night with his mentor studying various Pokémon at Oak’s Corral and was more than exhausted. Hence the reason why he was still in bed.

 

“Red, you’ve got to get up!” His mother, a woman with dark brown hair, chocolate brown eyes, a pink blouse and blue skirt cried. “I don’t know why Samuel has you work so late. It’s not good for your health,” she murmured to herself. “You’re already late! Please get up!”

 

Finally hearing his mother’s voice, the teen groaned as he reluctantly sat up in his bed and glanced over at the Voltorb-shaped clock on his bed stand. He was beginning to regret staying up so late to help the Professor last night. Rubbing his eyes groggily, the boy's eyes widened in shock as he saw what was displayed there.

 

“Nine o’clock?! I gotta get to Professor Oak’s lab!” Red yelped, falling over the side of his bed.

 

Tangled in a mess of blankets, Red felt like he had been caught in an Ariados' web.

 

Like many other children before him, Red wanted to cement himself in the history books by becoming the best Pokémon trainer the world had ever seen. He had grown up watching Pokémon battles ever since he could remember and it caused the life of a Pokémon trainer to grow on him. It had birthed his goal of becoming a Pokémon Master.

 

Red had grown up watching Champion Lance and the Elite Four and immediately wanted to be like them. He knew his goal would be possible once he got his hands on the Pokémon he had coveted for years: Charmander, the Fire type starter of Kanto.

 

Pallet was a quaint town, with a Trainers’ Academy located near Professor Oak’s laboratory. Oak’s lab featured his home and research centre and The Corral out the back, where he and his Aides looked after various Pokémon owned by different trainers he’s sponsored over the years.

 

For the beginner trainers who can’t go to Professor Oak, they normally head to their local Pokémon Adoption Centre to obtain their first Pokémon that way. This was so they’re not completely disadvantaged by being behind the Pallet trainers. The main Adoption Centre in Kanto was found in Saffron City.

 

Red scrambled into his clothes, after having a shower and drying himself off. He wore his favourite blue jeans and a black shirt. Over the shirt, he wore a red jacket with white highlights around the pockets and on the collar. The bottom of the jacket was also stitched with white highlights.

 

Red’s cap was red with a white front and hung on the side of his mirror. The boy collected it and lay it on his backpack that sat on his desk. He finally pulled on his sneakers, which were starting to wear out, but not quite there yet. He knew they were going to get hard to walk in, let alone run. Red would need to do something about them, as he knew new shoes were expensive and he couldn’t afford them right now.

 

Red checked himself over. Good, he was ready. He started to head out the door in a rush, but stopped himself just in time. The teen grabbed his cap and backpack from his desk. Red ensured he had his wallet and Potion, which he earned from acing the trainer exam.

 

With those in his backpack, he was down the stairs and out the door. Red yelled goodbye to his mother and was out of earshot almost before she could tell him she last saw Professor Oak near Route 1.

 

The path to Route 1 was simple enough. It was a straight road from the house where they lived. Red could see the last of the gathered people leaving the laboratory, as well as the electronic board showing the other beginning trainers and how they were faring. He stopped for a few moments to study the information.

 

A few Dark types, a Dragon and an Electric were given out.

 

Red wondered about the Dark types. They were normally hostile and disobedient. Very few trainers could successfully tame and control them. Actually, it was very difficult, but most trainers could own a Dark type. Training them, however; helping them grow into the powerhouse they should be, that’d be an interesting challenge.

 

By the time Red had finished thinking the information on the Dark types over, he had reached the edge of town.

 

“Red! Wait! It’s dangerous to go out into the tall grass. Wild Pokémon may attack you!” Professor Oak called out.

 

Red skidded to a halt, mere inches away from entering the tall grass outside. He turned and looked at his mentor. It seemed that Red had just passed him, lost in his own world.

 

“I did try and call out. You kept running.” Oak grinned at Red. “I’m sorry; I shouldn’t have worked you so hard last night.”

 

Red shrugged and faced the researcher properly.

 

“But that might be a good thing. Come back to the lab with me, Red. I’ve got something for you.”

 

Cinnabar and Pallet have a mutual relationship. Cinnabar had both a good trade market in which it relied on Pallet to do business with and Pallet’s trainers came to Blaine’s Gym for their Volcano Badge. In turn, Pallet’s trainers promoted Cinnabar Island as a tourist hotspot, while the trainers relaxed in the hot springs after their gruelling battle with Blaine’s fiery Pokémon.

 

Poachers hired by Team Rocket a good couple of decades ago attempted to breach the security of the SS Aqua, while it was en route to the Orange Archipelago, to steal the rare Pokémon on board the speedy ship, but they failed. Red had been told a story by both his mother and Professor Oak that the trainer who stopped the poachers was none other than his father, Giovanni of the Viridian Gym.

 

He’d also been told to take the story with “a grain of salt”, ie not believe everything or indeed anything his father did that day and that it was another trainer who stopped the poachers. Red had heard quite a lot about his father; hardly any of it was redeeming.

 

Red walked back to the lab with Professor Oak, as he studied the Pidgey flying from tree to tree. They were chirping happily as the day progressed. The skin on Red’s neck prickled as if he was hot and he let out an impatient sigh. He couldn’t wait to get going on his own adventure. He was really looking forward to leaving Pallet behind him for good and stepping out into the unknown beyond his hometown.

 

Oak stopped and glanced at the board when they strolled past it. “Hmm, looks like someone caught a Rattata. Can’t be bothered with them myself.”

 

The pair started walking again, as the researcher posed a question to his student. “What starter do you think you’re getting?”

 

“I don’t know, Professor...” Red answered as Oak opened the door to the lab.

 

His mentor turned as they entered, with a deliberate smile on his face. “What if you weren’t being given one?”

 

“I thought I passed?!” Red cried, shocked. He had to have; he had the Potion to prove it.

 

“With the first one hundred percent the Academy had in three years. You hide your own genius, Red. I said, you weren’t being _given_ one.” Oak chuckled at his student’s horrified expression, before gesturing at the table where three Poké Balls sat.

 

“I get to choose?” Red couldn’t believe what he was hearing. The Professor was really letting him choose his own starter?

 

Oak nodded. “When I was younger, I was a serious Pokémon trainer. I was even the Indigo League Champion for a short time. But enough about me. You get to choose now, since I bred my strongest to create these three.”

 

“Hey! No fair, gramps! What about me?”

 

Red knew that voice very well. It belonged to his next door neighbour and rival, Green.

 

“Be patient, Green. I expected you’d have more patience, since you’re my grandson. Can’t you wait until Red has chosen?”

 

Yeah, Green was Oak’s grandson. Favouritism? Nah. Red knew he was Oak’s favourite from the beginning. Red was his best student, after all. Whereas Green... not so much...

 

Oak beckoned with his hand again and Red realized he’d been standing there like a stunned Feebas. He moved over to the table. Automatically, a screen came down from the ceiling and hovered over the closest ball.

 

~ **Bulbasaur, the Seed Pokémon. A strange seed was planted on its back at birth. This plant sprouts and grows with the Pokémon. This Pokémon is male, with the ability Chlorophyll**.~

 

Red moved to the next ball. The monitor moved with him.

 

~ **Charmander, the Lizard Pokémon. It obviously prefers hot places. When it rains, steam is said to pour from its tail. This Pokémon is female, with the ability Solar Power**.~

 

Red refused to go any further. Charmander had captured his heart and was female. “Charmander, I choose you!”

 

After thanking the Professor for Charmander, Red turned to go as Green chose his Pokémon.

 

“Wait a minute, Red! Let’s check out our Pokémon! I’ll take you on!” Green called, holding out his starter’s Poké Ball.


	2. Bitter Taste of Loss

“You’re on, Green!” Red responded, unhooking Charmander’s Poké Ball.

 

“Poké Ball, go!” They called loudly in unison, releasing their starters.

 

They watched in anticipation as twin red and white Poké Balls hovered in the air for about half a second or two before opening simultaneously. A white light was seen upon opening before the two lights left the Poké Balls and landed in front of the respective trainers. When the light dispersed, Charmander and Squirtle were revealed.

 

Unlike most Charmander and Squirtle, Red noticed a slight difference between the two. Like all Charmander, Charmander's primary body was a reddish-orange. She had short arms and legs, four fangs and a flame on the tip of her tail. The main difference (maybe due to the fact that she was a female Charmander) was that her chest, the lines under her tail and the soles of her feet were a light pink, instead of a cream colour, and that her eyes were a dark pink. Charmander's flame also seemed to have a swirl of dark pink mixed in. Red noticed that her flame was strong, yet wavering. A sign that she was very healthy, strong and happy.

 

Compared to normal Squirtle, Green's Squirtle had large greenish-blue eyes, instead of brown, and a slightly hooked upper lip. His long blue tail curled up inwardly as it exited out of his shell. Squirtle's shell was slightly different than normal Squirtle. Squirtle's shell was brown on the top, a pale green on the bottom and had a thick white ridge between the two halves. On both halves of the shell were strange pale yellow markings. Red wondered if that meant anything.

 

Both Pokémon blinked at their respective owners. Squirtle looked at his master with his hands on his hips, looking confident and strong, the prideful little thing.

 

Charmander's flame wavered upon seeing Red, before she jumped into his arms. "Char-Char," she said as she rubbed her head on his chest.

 

“Hey girl,” he answered, patting her head, while still thinking. Had Charmander and Squirtle been experimented on before they were born and that experiment caused them to look like this? Who had done this to them and for what reason? How had Oak got them?

 

“Squirtle Squirt!” Green’s starter insisted, wanting the battle to start already.

 

_Impatient little thing, too, by the looks of it_ . Red chuckled as he put Charmander on the ground and let her know she was about to be battling Squirtle.

 

If the strange-looking Water type wanted to battle that badly, Red would gladly do so.

 

"… Just don't break anything or make the lab an even bigger mess than it is already. That goes for you too Red, even though I know that you aren't like him." Professor Oak replied, giving in to Green’s request. Both boys nodded at him in response.

 

"Okay, I don't want any low kicks, high kicks, chairs to the head, spiting, swearing and/or outside help, okay?" An aide, who was refereeing the battle, stated. Professor Oak and Red sweat-dropped, while Green and the other aides rolled their eyes. "Hey! It was a joke, you know? Hahaha! Well, whatever. Battle begin!"

 

“Charmander, use Scratch!” Red called.

 

His starter hurried forward, almost stumbling, but catching herself at the last second. Her slight pause gave Squirtle enough time to dart forward and sneak in a Tackle attack. Only to be hit by a flailing claw, still charged with the energy to perform Scratch.

 

Green laughed cockily. “Tackle it again, Squirtle!”

 

Green was always making it known to Red and his grandfather that he was aiming for the League Championship. And if he failed to put that under his belt of achievements, he wanted to be the Gym Leader of Viridian City. He was sure he would do a fine job of it indeed.

 

_Yeah, I’m arrogant and cocky, but I can back up my words_ . Green thought, imagining the news reports when he became Champion.

 

The experimental Pokémon gathered energy in his forehead and landed on Charmander. The attack cracked across Charmander's forehead, dealing a large amount of damage. The blow to the head dazed Charmander and she missed her counterstrike. Two more Tackles from Squirtle and Charmander dropped like a sack of bricks. She didn't even get a decent hit in.

 

Charmander tried to get back up, to continue fighting against her opponent. But the last Tackle was too much for her. She didn't have the strength or the necessary energy to continue fighting. She collapsed to the ground, unable to get back up. Tears pricked her eyes at the realization that she had failed. She had failed to show her strength. She had failed to impress her owner. What would he think of her now because of her failure?

 

Red gasped in concern as Charmander was quickly defeated and now lay unmoving as Squirtle walked back to Green. He quickly bent down to cradle the experimental Pokémon in his arms. Thankfully, she was still breathing and not that badly hurt. She was probably a bit tired and dazed if he was reading her flame correctly. He frowned slightly as he saw the shimmering of tears building up in those dark pink orbs.

 

"Hey, girl," he spoke softly to his starter. "Are you okay? Not in any pain, are you?"

 

"Char-Char," she said with a small shake of her head. But he could tell that she was upset about the fight.

 

Red smiled at his starter, hoping to reassure her. "Hey, there's no need to get upset. You did fine for your first time." Red reached up and wiped away a tear that escaped its confinements. "You tried, that's all that matters."

 

"You sure know how to pick them." Red blinked at Green's comment. He looked up and noticed that his rival was looking at Charmander critically, along with Squirtle.

 

"What's that supposed to mean?"

 

"She's weak," he commented airily. "You're better off with a different one."

 

"Squirtle Squirt!" Squirtle said in agreement.

 

"Let's go."

 

Red stood there, stunned at the comment, as Green and Squirtle left. He was only slightly aware of Professor Oak's bewilderment and disappointment towards his grandson before Charmander began crying.

 

“Am I the best or what? Smell ya later, Red!” Red heard Green yell from beyond the closed door, as footsteps trudged away from the house on the damp grass.

 

But he ignored his rival to continue cradling his starter, stroking one hand down her head and chest to comfort her. “It’s okay, girl,” he whispered soothingly. “It just wasn’t our day, but that’s alright. We’ll train harder and beat him every time. By the time the League comes around, you’ll be able to go toe to toe with Blastoise and come out on top.”

 

_I swear I will beat you, Green_ , Red promised to himself.

 

One of Oak’s Aides came up to him and took Charmander down a corridor to get her healed.

 

While Red was waiting, he ran through the basics of  Pokémon training in his mind. A trainer was obligated to battle another trainer’s Pokémon if the second trainer locked eyes with the first. This was so the first Pokémon earned experience if they won, which in turn earned their trainer money from the losing trainer. It was also so that the Pokémon could be taught to use their skills in certain situations. They could bond with their trainer so they trusted each other on a deeper level as well.

 

The Aide brought Charmander back after five minutes. Red noticed she was now bright-eyed and somewhat livelier. He recalled his starter after giving her another head rub. Oak saw him off from the front door of the lab.

 

"Don't worry, Red," Professor Oak said as they stepped out of the lab. "Squirtle was always feistier than the other starters and picked fights more often. I wasn't expecting him to be this much more experienced than Charmander, though. That surprised me."

 

Red looked at his mentor with a smile. "It's fine. This just means we have to get stronger."

 

Charmander's ball wiggled briefly at his response.

 

Professor Oak chuckled. "I know you two will go far. Good luck!"

 

Red nodded, waving, before heading off. Red said goodbye to his home as he walked. He knew he would be gone for a while. It made him feel a little sad but excited at the same time. Red knew he wasn't alone. He had Charmander, after all.

 

Red stopped walking when he reached tall grass and trees. In front of it was a sign that read: YOU ARE NOW LEAVING PALLET TOWN.

 

Red paused as he stared at the sign. This was it. As of today, he would start his journey to be a Pokémon Master. It sounded a little frightening when he thought about it. As if reading his thoughts, Charmander's Poké Ball wiggled before opening. Red was slightly surprised when Charmander appeared in his arms and began rubbing her head on his chest affectionately. Obviously, she didn't want to be in her ball, considering how content she looked being in his arms.

 

Red smiled softly at his starter as he patted her head. Red knew that he and Charmander would have to work hard if they wanted to defeat the Viridian Gym Leader. It was nerve-wracking that his father and his Ground types were the first Gym he would challenge.

 

"Char-Char?" Charmander asked quizzically.

 

Red smiled at her. "We have lots of training to do before we challenge my father. Ready to go?"

 

"Char-Char!"

 

With a smile, Red began walking down Route 1.  _I hope you're ready, father. Here we come_ .


	3. Viridian Awaits!

The Pokémon smiled at him as he checked for injuries. The seed Pokémon was yellow with a sprout growing out on top of its head. It had triangular, spike-like protrusions on top of its head, encircling the sprout. Its body had three broad, brown, vertical stripes. Two of the stripes seemed jagged above its dark eyes and continued downward. The other stripe was directly below its mouth.

 

Red noticed that the wild Pokémon looked overall unharmed. Although, it did have a small scratch on its right side, but it was barely noticeable. "Sun!"

 

Red smiled at the small seed-like Pokémon. He was glad they came when they did. The poor thing was being attacked by a Spearow. Luckily, Charmander was able to make the Spearow flee when she attacked it. Though, it was probably due to the fact that they surprised it.

 

"You don't seem to be hurt," Red mused as he finished inspecting it, gently placing the Pokémon on a flat rock under a tree when he was done. Red smiled as he kneeled in front of the Pokémon, while Charmander stood next to him, look very proud of herself for managing to save it from the avian Pokémon.

 

"Sun! Sunkern! Sun!" Sunkern said as it jumped up and down with a huge smile gracing its yellow and brown face.

 

"Char-Char!" Charmander said to whatever Sunkern said to them.

 

Red smiled gently at the two as he reached into his pocket to grab his Pokédex. Red flipped the cover open and listened to his Pokédex to give him information on Sunkern.

 

~ **Sunkern, the Seed Pokémon. It lives by drinking only dewdrops from under the leaves of plants. It is said that it eats nothing else. This Pokémon is male, with the ability Chlorophyll. Note: a Sun Stone is needed to evolve this Pokémon** .~

 

Red stared at the information that showed Sunkern's name, short bio, moves it knows and a picture. Red noticed that Sunkern knew Absorb, Growth and Mega Drain.

 

Red closed the cover and returned his Pokédex to his pocket, before he turned his attention to Sunkern. "Well, Sunkern, I'm glad you’re safe and unharmed."

 

"Char-Char," Charmander said with a nod.

 

"Now, I think it’s best that you stay hidden," Red told the seed Pokémon as he got to his feet. "Maybe somewhere where you can't be seen."

 

"Char-Char," Charmander nodded in agreement.

 

Red picked up Charmander. "You stay safe now, Sunkern."

 

Red flashed a warm smile before he turned around and began walking back to the path. However, he stopped when he heard: "Sun! Sun!"

 

Red stopped, looking over his shoulder, to see Sunkern bouncing up to him. He blinked in confusion before asking: "Do you want to come with me?"

 

Sunkern jumped up and down in response. Red smiled as he placed Charmander on the ground. Red unhooked a Poké Ball, seeing as he wasn't going to fight them. Red bent down and tapped Sunkern. A red light engulfed Sunkern, pulling him into the Poké Ball.

 

Red reflected on the  Pokémon he hadn’t expected to add to his team, but was thankful he had a new partner regardless. He knew Sunkern and their evolutions were special attackers and ‘tanks’, according to some people. So with that in mind, he had to base Sunkern’s moveset on that.

 

Late starter that he was, Red pulled his Pokédex out of his pocket and opened it up, having activated Siri before he left the lab. “Siri, when does Sunkern learn his next move?”

 

There was a slight pause before Siri answered. ~ **Sunkern learns Mega Drain at level ten. Anything else?** ~

 

Red tilted his head in consideration, already working on a solid moveset based on the information he’d received. “No, that’s all. Thanks, Siri.”

 

Siri closed down and Red put his Pokédex back in his pocket. The raven-haired trainer then clipped the new Poké Ball to his belt and glanced around.

 

He was well aware of this route being infested with Rattata hordes from time to time, which was one of the reasons he wanted to move on to Viridian as quickly as possible. For now, however, he would train with Charmander a bit to hone her skill with her Ember.

 

Red turned to his starter and began to instruct her about the move, when he casually glanced skyward. He frowned instantly. He’d been so engrossed in helping Sunkern and devising a moveset for his Pokémon, he totally hadn’t noticed the storm clouds that were brewing.

 

“Hold that thought, girl.” Red muttered under his breath as he returned his starter to her Poké Ball and took off running down the route. As he ran, getting soaked by the pouring rain, thunder rumbled and lightning flashed overhead.

 

From the undergrowth, drenched Pidgey and Rattata watched and the rat Pokémon made squeaking laughter.

 

Red heard the squeaking laughter, but didn’t have time for the Rattata. So he ignored them and kept running. He was absolutely saturated, but he didn’t care. All he cared about presently was getting to Viridian and getting Charmander healed as a precaution.

 

Red knew he would regret this by the time it was all over. Putting his  Pokémon ahead of himself was a silly thing to do, but that’s who he was and that wasn’t going to change any time soon. He also was aware of his mother and how he promised to call every major city.

 

_Shit happens_ .

 

Mother wouldn’t be happy, but she would deal with it in her own way when he didn’t keep his word. There would be raised voices and apologies. Then it would be over and done with.

 

Red knew his mother quite well, knew this was how she behaved when something untoward happened. It did not mean he had to like it, but he was fine with that. Red had known from a young age his mother was very overprotective of him. She didn’t want to see any harm come to him.

 

He was aware that there was a word for this.

 

The booming crack of thunder rumbled and roared violently, announcing the arrival of an ugly thunderstorm as black clouds moved into place across the grey sky. With another loud boom of thunder, heavy raindrops began their descent to the earth below, pounded against the ground, trees and buildings that dare get in their way. Streaks of lightning flashed brightly across the clouds as they travelled from cloud to cloud, threatening to strike an unknown victim who dared stay out at the height of the raging storm.

 

As the storm raged outside, a young woman looked up from her clipboard as several  Pokémon  and trainers jumped at the roaring thunder. She looked towards the window to see the ugly grey clouds as rain padded against the window. Looks like it was going to be a bad storm.

 

Many of the trainers had left hours before the storm came this way, while others had stayed at the  Pokémon  Centre for shelter when the skies began to grow dark. There weren’t that many trainers at the centre, considering many had left to go to another town. Nurse Joy hoped, however, none of them got caught in the bad storm. It was very likely chance that some trainers could have gotten wet before reaching shelter; she just hoped they didn’t though. She wouldn’t want them to get sick or hurt in this weather. It was really bad out there.

 

Nurse Joy returned her attention to the  Pokémon  she had just finished treating. The young  Pokémon  was a female Pidgeotto. The young Pidgeotto wasn’t hurt too badly, but enough to frighten the young trainer, especially after lost to the Viridian Gym Leader, Giovanni. Giovanni was not one of Nurse Joy’s favourite people if she was honest with herself. Giovanni was an excellent and powerful gym leader, there was no denying that. But he was too harsh and ruthless in his battles, especially to newer trainers that go to his Gym to challenge him.

 

“Pidgeotto!”

 

Nurse Joy smiled at the young brunette as she handed the trainer her  Pokémon . “Pidgeotto is fine; with some rest, she will be as good as new.”

 

The girl nodded with bright green eyes inspecting her  Pokémon . “Thanks so much, Nurse Joy!”

 

“Why you are very welcome,” Joy said with a soft smile as the young trainer walked back to her other three Pokémon who were eating at one of the tables with another trainer. Joy smiled; it was always good to travel with friends.

 

Familiar bells soon rang, signalling that someone had entered the centre. Nurse Joy looked towards the door in concern to see a young boy, breathing heavily and soaking wet. The poor boy had gotten caught in the storm.

 

“Nurse Joy,” the boy greeted just as a Charmander escaped her Poké Ball. Nurse Joy noticed the Pokémon was slightly tired, but seemed more concerned about her trainer. Joy walked towards the two and frowned at them.

 

“Come with me you two,” she told the both of them.


	4. Time to Train

The trainer furrowed his brows in confusion as he followed her to one of the empty rooms. It was obvious he was more worried about his Pokémon than himself if his confused posture was anything to go by. “You’re going to get sick in those wet clothes,” she said in a scolding tone, making the boy look at her sheepishly as he held his Charmander in his arms.

 

Getting caught in the rain, while trying to get to the Pokémon Centre, had not been fun.

 

“Achoo!”

 

And getting the start of a cold because of said rain and not changing out of his clothes right away was not fun at all. His mother would have killed him if she was here. She probably would have. But that didn’t mean he didn’t get lectured today. Nurse Joy did a good job of that. She did not approve of his stubbornness. Red refused to leave his Pokémon’s side until he knew they were alright and healthy. Although, after being in wet clothes for a little more than fifteen minutes, Nurse Joy had sent him off (with the assistance of Chansey) to one of the rooms she had given him and his Pokémon when he started to shiver and sneeze.

 

Maybe he should have listened to Nurse Joy.

 

“Achoo!” Red sniffled a little as he pulled a tissue from the box on the side table (next to the steaming hot chocolate, steaming soup and Pokémon food) and blew into it. That was just great. He had a cold. For once, he was thankful his mother forced him to pack cold medicine before he left home; he certainly needed it.

 

“Char?” Red sniffled as he looked at his starter.

 

Charmander, thankfully, was at full health, despite the battle she had earlier in the forest against the Spearow to save Sunkern (who had yet to return to the room; hopefully nothing was wrong with his new partner) followed by the little bit of training they did in the forest. Although, he was happy to know that Charmander was getting the hang of her attacks while moving. However, her speed could use a little work. Maybe they should at least get some training while they were resting at the Pokémon Centre. Besides, if he was going to challenge his father, he was going to need to come up with a good strategy against his father’s ground types.

 

“I’m fine, girl. It’s just a cold. Nothing to worry about.”

 

Charmander didn’t look convinced and continued to look at him worriedly. Red found that a little ironic. Who would have thought that he would find his mother’s concern within his starter? Or maybe it was just a girl’s thing. He couldn’t be sure.

 

Red gently patted her head in reassurance as he silently ate his soup. The cold wasn’t that bad. It was minor and would easily go away within a couple of days with the medicine he brought with him. He smiled as Charmander happily ate her own food. He knew they were alright. Now he just had to wait for Nurse Joy to return with Sunkern.

 

It wasn’t too long before Nurse Joy entered the room with a healthy Sunkern. Red found himself smiling as Sunkern jumped out of Nurse Joy’s arms and into his lap.

 

“Sun! Sun!”

 

“Char-Char!”

 

Red and Nurse Joy chuckled as the two hugged each other and began jumping on the bed. They sure had become closer from the last several hours.

 

“Thanks a lot, Nurse Joy,” Red thanked with a smile. “Sunkern wasn’t hurt too badly, was he?”

 

Nurse Joy shook her head. “No, he is perfectly healthy. He had a few scratches and cuts, but other than that he was fine. I gave him some ointment for his cuts. They will heal up within the next few days.”

 

Red nodded as he returned his attention to the two Pokémon in front of him. The two had eventually stopped jumping and were now eating the food that he left on the bed for them. Nurse Joy had retreated from the room a little after that to tend to the other Pokémon and trainers at the Centre. Red didn’t really notice her leaving as he watched his Pokémon with a fond smile.

 

“So Charmander, Sunkern, I was thinking of continuing our training tomorrow. What you guys think?”

 

“Sunkern,” Sunkern said as he jumped on the bed.

 

“Char,” Charmander said as she nodded at him. They were all in agreement then. Now what type of training was the question and how was he going to go about this?

* * *

 

 

The sun shone high in the sky the next day when both trainer and Pokémon awoke from their restful sleep. The thunderstorm wasn’t as bad as they had thought. The grounds were damp from the storm. There weren’t many puddles either on the ground. Thankfully, the town was more or less elevated that prevented the area from having huge puddles of water flooding over. That would have made it impossible to get some decent training down.

 

Despite the small puddles, the ground was the perfect conditions for our young hero and his two Pokémon for their training session. The two Pokémon would have to get used to such conditions if they were to go against other Pokémon that could use their weaknesses against them. Hence why our young trainer felt this was the perfect chance to test the Pokémon’s strength and weaknesses.

 

“Charmander, use Scratch!”

 

Red could see that Charmander was having a little difficulty attacking while on the wet ground. She stumbled and tripped a couple of times, but with every step she took and with every dodge Sunkern did to avoid her attack, she was getting better. Red noticed an improvement. Charmander was getting used to the area and was starting to understand how to time her attacks. She was getting faster as well as the sparring went on. That was exactly what he wanted.

 

Red smiled as Sunkern dodged again. Charmander almost had him that time. Time to switch it up.

 

“Sunkern, dodge and then use Absorb! Charmander, use Scratch and then Ember!”

 

The two Pokémon nodded as they continued the sparring, using the new attacks that their trainer had commanded of them. Charmander ran toward Sunkern with her claw raised, ready to strike. Charmander ran without tripping, without stumbling. Charmander ran with the confidence that she could attack her opponent without fail. She knew her trainer was just training them to improve their speed and defence, and that this was not a real battle (like the one with her rival — Squirtle — she would defeat him one day). She was improving and she knew this. Even if she didn’t defeat Sunkern during their training session, Charmander would not be upset because she had improved today and had done her very best. Her trainer was smiling and nodding in approval — and that made her very, very happy.

 

“Char!” Charmander brought her claw down towards Sunkern when he was directly in front of her. Sunkern, as he had down many time that hour, dodged swiftly away from her attack. Sunkern jumped over her shoulder and into the air. Sunkern was fast; she knew she would have to be faster if she wanted to defeat her sparring partner — and she would.

 

With her feet firmly pressed to the ground, Charmander breathed in deeply, puffing out her chest as she prepared her next attack. This time she would hit Sunkern. Charmander spun on her heel and saw Sunkern in the air and he was glowing as he came towards her.

 

Charmander dug her heels into the wet ground and released the bits of Ember that she prepared for this attack. “CHARMANDER!” Pieces of flaming ember left her mouth and accelerated towards Sunkern. There was no way Sunkern would be able to dodge that in the air.

 

But no one ever said that the match would be easy.

 

“Sunkern! Sun! Sun!” Much to Charmander’s shock and total disbelief, Sunkern proved to be resourceful. Sunkern twisted his small body around and dodged the pieces of Ember. This followed by his landing on one of the many rocks that were on the ground, while still gathering energy for his attack.

 

Sunkern used the ground and the tree branches to his advantage. Not only did it help him dodge Charmander’s Ember that would have surely defeated him, but it also helped shield him from harm, in addition to giving him the more time to increase his energy for his attack.

 

Ember after Ember, Sunkern dodged and dodged. He continued to dodge, even as Charmander spat more flaming embers at him. One had gotten too close, but he dodged it nonetheless. Sunkern bounced off the trunk of a steady oak tree and propelled himself directly towards Charmander. The young Fire-type did not have time to dodge before Sunkern collided with her back. “Sunkern!”

 

The effects of the attack did not go unnoticed by both Pokémon and trainer. Red saw right away the drain Absorb had on Charmander. Charmander stumbled to the ground, looking out of breath and unsteady. She had lost a great deal of energy, both from what she used up from her attacks and from Sunkern took from her.

 

Sunkern landed on the ground, looking just as out of breath, but with renewed energy. He most definitely could continue on, if Red felt he needed to that was. And he didn’t. Red took that moment to stop the battle. Besides, it was lunch time anyway. The two must be hungry.

 

“Okay, I think that’s enough for today,” Red told his two Pokémon when Charmander got to her feet.

 

“Char?”

 

“Sunkern!”

 

Red noticed the questioning look from his starter and the grateful one from Sunkern. “You both did great today. Sunkern, nice dodging and using your surroundings. I know you were at a disadvantage against Charmander, but you did very well.”

 

Sunkern seemed to brighten at the praise, considering he was jumping up and down with a huge smile on his face. “Sun! Sun! Sun!”

 

Red looked at his starter with a smile. “Charmander, you improved so much. I’m so proud of you. Good girl.” Charmander’s flame brightened in response.


	5. Leith and Misdreavus

“Your speed has increased nicely and you are able to fight while running now. Keep that up and I’m sure you will be able to defeat Squirtle.” Charmander smiled, satisfied with the response, despite the loss. Red was glad.

 

He smiled at the two as he turned towards the Pokémon Centre. “Let’s go get some lunch.”

 

“Char-Char!”

 

“Sun!”

 

Viridian was slightly more expansive than Pallet. It has a Battle Club. There’s a Battle Club in every major city, in fact, and they’re all owned by a Don George. There’s also a Gym in Viridian, but the Leader refuses to fight anyone without seven Badges, so the Gym was almost always closed. To the city’s west, there’s Route 22, where several native and foreign Pokémon can be caught, including Misdreavus. On Viridian’s outskirts, there’s a haunted house, for any ghost fanatics.

 

As Red was entering the  Pokémon Centre, he was knocked back a bit by a strong force. Stumbling and off balance, a hand reached out to help him in time. Slightly disoriented, Red blinked to clear his vision as he stared at the trainer who had rescued him.

 

“Bulbasaur, what I have told you about that? Sorry mate, name’s Leith.”

 

Vividly bright, jade green eyes peered back at him on a head of shoulder-length orange hair. Leith was of an average lanky, athletic build and weighed about sixty three kilograms. He stood at five foot six, but knows he will be even taller by the time he has stopped growing.

 

Red shook Leith’s offered hand and accepted his apology. “I’m Red. I arrived in Viridian a little while ago.” The raven-haired teen noticed with a smile that Leith seemed impressed by the two partners he had at present.

 

Red also realized he didn’t recognize Leith’s accent. Where was he from?

 

Leith bent down to pat Charmander on the head, which she apparently really liked and cooed at the other boy’s soft touch.

 

_Traitor_ , Red thought jealously, amused at how natural this boy was with other peoples’ Pokémon.

 

Leith straightened up and moved the discussion forward. “Looking for your third Pokémon?”

 

Surprised by the change in topic, Red caught himself as fast as he could. “Actually, we were about to head in for lunch. Though, I wouldn’t mind capturing a  Misdreavus after we’re done eating.”

 

Leith merely nodded, not saying anything. “Then you’ll need this. It’ll help your Misdreavus later on.”  He handed Red a dark coloured stone without missing a beat.

 

Red jumped slightly when he saw the evolutionary item, but accepted it. The new trainer placed it in his backpack as quickly as he could without dropping it.

 

Leith glanced at Red with a barely concealed smirk. “What’s up? Cat got ya tongue, mate?”

 

Red looked away, ashamed of his fear of the  Pokémon who evolved from this Stone. But he knew there was no going around it now that he had decided to capture one. “It’s not you, Leith. It’s... the Pokémon who evolve from this Stone. Y-Yeah.”

 

Red explained he had a mistrust of the Dark and Ghost types who used this Dusk Stone to evolve due to an incident that had happened when he was young.

 

Green, naturally, was to blame. And Green had been punished according to the phobia Red had developed because of it.

 

Realizing he had made a serious mistake in jesting about Red’s phobia, Leith apologized and asked that Red forgive him. Red brushed it off, saying Leith wouldn’t have known about the phobia and that it wasn’t his fault.

 

Still, Leith felt bad and almost pleaded that there be some way he could make it up to the new trainer. Red sighed heavily and murmured that if he wanted forgiveness that badly he should come with him to watch how well he did capturing a  Misdreavus.

 

Leith agreed to the request and let Red be for now, sitting at a table. Red recalled his partners and went to have lunch. He sat outside on the communal verandah, where he let out his  Pokémon again to give them some food too. The son of Giovanni enjoyed spending time with his friends, as he watched them play together. Red knew he couldn’t stay here in Viridian forever, though.

 

Red took his time eating his ham and cheese toasted sandwich. He placed the paper in the bin afterwards and brushed himself free of any crumbs which may have fallen on his lap. The aspiring trainer got his  Pokémon’s attention, letting them know he was leaving now.

 

He thanked Nurse Joy once again for her help, both for his partners and himself. She nodded back, smiling. The nurse was happy to see him go, not because she wanted to get rid of him, but because he’d done what he needed to do.

 

Red was ready.

 

But was he really?

 

Red knew from the moment the other regions exchanged  Pokémon and that a horde of  Misdreavus had settled on Route 22, he was in trouble. He liked their ghostly attacks, yet he was afraid of them at the same time.

 

If only Green hadn’t tricked him.

 

He paused for a moment, pondering if this was the right way to go about conquering his fear, but shook his head decisively and pressed forward. Red met Leith outside the  Pokémon Centre and they walked together in silence to the city’s west.

 

Leith hung back, as Red studied the evening sky.  _Shouldn’t be too much longer_ , Delia’s son thought. Waiting a bit longer wouldn’t hurt; Red had learned the Pokémon only came out when it was fully dark.

 

The next thing Red knew was Charmander’s Poké Ball burst open and the Fire type emerged, her flame giving Red some light.

 

“Hey girl,” Red greeted his starter, patting her on the head. She leaned into the touch, but focused immediately when Leith gave a short whistle. It seemed he was impressed with the Misdreavus that had just appeared.

 

Red would be lying if he didn’t admit he too was stunned.

 

It was bigger than most  Misdreavus, Red realized, which made him wonder if the individual had the King’s Nature gene. Wouldn’t surprise him if it did, though the announcement of King’s Nature when it was first discovered blew his mind.

 

He was more carefree about it now, however, but still...

 

Red crouched down beside Charmander and pointed at the  Misdreavus, getting his starter’s attention. “I need you to battle Misdreavus for me, okay girl? Attack of your own accord, I won’t direct you.”

 

Charmander looked confused at that, so he explained that one day he might lose his voice, so she would have to battle on her own anyway.

 

Charmander had the decency to appear alarmed at her trainer losing his voice and shook her head with a sharp “Char!”

 

Red rubbed his starter’s head, neck and back. “Easy girl. It’s okay. I may not lose my voice; that was just an example.” Charmander blinked at this, seemingly surprised.

 

“Anyway...” Red stood up and took an empty Poké Ball out of his backpack, as he locked eyes with the Misdreavus. “Let’s get this started.”

 

Charmander took a couple of steps forward, her eyes narrowing. She released a barrage of fireballs.  Misdreavus simply floated there, taking the hit when Red thought it would have dodged and countered with a move of its own. It let out a haunting growl, which unnerved Charmander a little and made her take a step back. Misdreavus then unleashed a small psychic energy wave at Charmander.

 

The energy caused Charmander to fall head over heels backwards, but she rose to her feet quickly in an attempt to show she wasn’t badly off. Red mentally complimented her on that and smiled when she hit the Ghost type point blank with another volley of flames.

 

“Good work, girl.” Red congratulated his starter on her good job so far and she beamed at him, raising her clawed hands in a cheer. The act of looking away from her opponent, though, would cost both of them.

 

Misdreavus slipped into the ground in what Red realized too late as Shadow Sneak. By the time Red thought to give a defensive command, the Ghost type had already collided with Charmander. The little fire lizard was struggling to stay standing and Red felt his heart go out to her. He knelt beside her, placing a hand on her head, patting her to reassure.

 

“It’s okay, girl.” Red knew it wasn’t okay, though. This was Charmander’s third loss and he was worried it would affect her personality.

 

“Char... mander!” was the last thing she was able to utter before she collapsed from exhaustion, even though Misdreavus was weaker than her. She honestly felt horrible.

 

Even she knew she’d lost three times. She felt empty inside, like she was letting her trainer down by losing all the time. Charmander wanted to be the strongest ever Charizard, but how could she obtain that goal with nothing but losses in her path?

 

_You’re not a failure, X_ .

 

Charmander didn’t know who the voice was in her head, but she welcomed the praise. She smiled slightly and Red was relieved nothing major had happened as he recalled her. He stood up and glanced hesitantly at the  Misdreavus, who was still floating there.

 

“I’ll be back for you yet.”

 

The Ghost type just cackled and drifted off as Leith approached the downcast Red. “Ya ‘kay, mate?”

 

Red didn’t really feel like talking. Charmander had lost again, plus he had failed to capture  Misdreavus. He felt irritated and concerned and so turned his face away from Leith when he approached.


End file.
